


The Curious Case of the Twilight Killer.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, eNJOYYY, i usually dont do ss things, in any case i do hope you enjoy this!, oooh finally can post this now!, that was a nice change :>, this was part of a ss thing i did!, to make up for the gap in writing its super long!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: 'In an age where demons and gods roam the lands, there exists a race of humans that are able to control them.''Through the blood that flow through their veins, they summon god-like powers that allow them to bring runes to life and control the inhuman.''These humans now reign over the land as those of noble blood, lineage.' 'Until another of their kind takes to roaming the night and seemingly seek to destroy what little peace the humans and demon-keepers have established.'HibiYama Victorian-esque Phantom Thief AU. Written for DeSu Secret Santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kagauchii: 
> 
> kagauchii.tumblr.com. Please check their site out! They're quite lovely :>

 

 The Curious Case of the Twilight Killer.

A Devil Survivor 2 fanfiction.

**_"Look."_ **

 

From the darkness, he hears a voice that shouldn't exist.

He refuses to comply.

 

His neck is bowed with the pressure, light floods his mind, behind his eyes. 

He moves his head and feels his breath stop, everything stops, then he can't feel his body. He can't move.

Like a puppet with its strings cut, set free. Then, slowly, the feeling creeps back into his body.

 

  
**_"Look."_   **The voice demands again. 

From the silence, he hears a crackle, then the roar of flames. The smell of smoke. 

The screams have stopped. Only the human's.

 

  
Laughter. Not the human's.

Tears squeezed from under his eyes, he finally looks up.  
He knows what's happened. He knows all too well.

Grotesque, disgusting, he hears cackling, human-like, beast-like, they surround him.

 

  
**_"Look."_** One says, in a tone that sounded so smug, so human, **_"This is our power."_**

Fire surrounding him, blood splattered around, on his feet.

He can still see them. 

 

 

His parents' eyes, unblinking, they gaze at him. Glazed over.

 

He looks away, shivers when he feels claws, hands, over the back of his neck, his head. Forcing him to look.

**_"Why do you look away, child?"_ **

 

He doesn't want to see it, he can't, he won't. Bile in his mouth, fresh tears in his eyes, he sobs.

He doesn't want to see them.

 

They force him to look.

 

He doesn't want to see.

The blood of the summoning circle presses into his back.

 

**_"Isn't this what you wished for?"_ **

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

A necessary evil, this waste of time.

 

\In front, Sako stares out the window, at the darkening sky and clouds. A watchful eye, more so at night.  
...More so than usual. As expected with the change of scenery.

I

t passes by them at an even pace, the landscape, the even clicking of horse hooves and wheels. No dents in the road and even spacing between vehicles and passerbys. This place at least, was well-kept.  
To the point where it resembled an actual civilization.

 

His lip curls.

A meaningless facade.

 

  
Even now, he can feel the weight of the passerbys' stares upon their carriage.

  
So does Sako. Her hands were in her lap, her mouth a tense line.  
Her fingers twitch, infinitesimally, over the scroll in her lap.

Necessary evil it may be, but these were hardly the times for such frivolities as festivals.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

"Why do we have to go to these festivals, again?"

 

"You're asking that now?" Is Hibiki's response. Accompanied with a slight chuckle which Daichi doesn't seem to appreciate.

"I've been asking myself that ever since we recieved that invite and I'd love to get an actual answer, Hibiki."

 

"I was there when you received it, Daichi." And Hibiki devolves into full-fledged snickering when he sees the expression on Daichi's face. It reminds him of the expression from the moment in question. "You looked like you were about to faint back then, when Mother read it out to you."

"I did faint! While I was standing up somehow, I'm pretty sure I blanked out for a second there! I don't even...know how , I, i-it's still hard to believe!"

 

  
"It's quite the honor though, isn't it?"

"Uh. Yes, it is? I'm pretty damned sure that none of the previous heads of house received an invite to the castle before! Hibiki, you're sure that it wasn't a mistake?!"

 

"It had your name on it, Daichi."

"Still! Someone could have misspelled it somehow or misread it or misheard it when they were sending it and it could have been someone else, I-I've literally just started summoning, I-"

  
"Daichi." Hibiki drawls the name out a little, puts his hands on the other boy's shoulders, "Relax."

"R-right. Relax. Deep breaths." Daichi replies, and proceeds to take said deep breaths.

"It's natural to feel nervous, but you should enjoy it." Hibiki says with a smile, "It's a rare occasion, right? You should have fun."

 

"Ugh...right. I'm still going to be nervous though. Seriously, how are you so calm?"

"Hm? I look calm? I'm a bit nervous too."

 

"...You should seriously try your hand at a game of poker, sometime." Daichi says with a slight huff. But he seems to have calmed down a little.  
Hibiki shuts his eyes, running through the conversation topics in his head. Sufficient distractions, sufficient distractions, topics of things to take proper hold of Daichi's attention.

 

Now, what should they talk about?

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Of all these topics to talk about, one seems to be brought up every hour of the day.

Even among those who've already heard all the stories.

 

"With good reason too. It wasn't every day that demons walked the earth."

 

Yamato continues to watch the people dance. Dresses fluttering about like flowers in full bloom, ornate gold and marble on every corner, every room with different richly-colored wallpaper.

Those petty, pretty things those of noble blood like to flaunt the most. While in poor taste, they were somewhat mesmerizing.

 

Not enough that he didn't notice a curious pair of eyes following him everywhere he went.

And the feeling that it wasn't idle curiosity that he was sensing.

 

  
"Of course they do. Isn't this 'ball' evidence enough of people acknowledging their existence?"

"...Let me rephrase that." The stranger says. He steps into Yamato's field of view, just barely, right at the corner of his eye, "They acknowledge them. The demons, I mean. It's moreso that they don't believe them to be any of their business."

 

"They're the Heads of Summoning Houses. I would think that demon-summoning would be 'in their jurisidiction'."

"Unlike the Hotsuin family, they...we never interfere much with them. Only the Head of the house does."

 

He knows who Yamato is. Well, that was to be expected.

 

Yamato looks at him. The speaker was younger than he expected; his voice was mellow, slightly deeper and sounding older. Oddly unkempt and unruly black hair, it stood out amongst the pristine uniform he wore. Again, an odd mix of colors; a contrast of white and blue.

 

An easy smile on his face.

 

His eyes, piercing blue, remained sharp.

"You were with the Head of the Shijima household." Yamato says.

 

"I was. Kuze Hibiki." At this, Hibiki offers a hand to shake.

Yamato narrows his eyes just a bit, but he takes it. A brief, short shake and he withdraws immediately. Perhaps a little coarser than he intended.

 

Hibiki didn't seem put off by this.

 

"I've never heard of you. Do you deal with civilian matters?" Is Yamato's response.

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm staying with the Shijimas. I'm Daichi's...I mean, the Head of House's brother."

"The both of you seem to take after different sides of the family." Yamato says dryly, noting his appearance.

 

 

"Different families. I was adopted into the Shijima household."

Yamato considers him for a moment.  


"Then going by what you said earlier, you have had no direct contact with demons thus far."

The boy looks back towards the dancers. A pause as if to consider something.

 

"No. I haven't."

"You don't seem certain of that."

 

"Well, I have _seen_ them. Everyone has in this city." Kuze smiles, and it looks almost cheeky, "If you consider that level of involvment 'direct contact', then consider me guilty as charged."

"They've seen them. And yet, the city still finds it hard to take this state of emergency seriously."

 

"Well, they associate them with the stuff of fairytales."

"Fairytales?"

"Hibiki!" Another voice, he recognizes this one. Kuze waves back to Daichi, who was currently gawking at Yamato and back to him, gesticulating wildly. Behind him, Yamato thinks he sees the Nitta girl.

 

"I think they're waiting for me."

"Clearly."

"I should be leaving then."

"You should."

 

"Thank you for the talk. It's a rare thing."

"To talk of demons?"

"To discuss them so casually." Is all he says. With a wave, he sets off.

He sees Kuze rejoin the pair, watches as he greets Nitta and attempts to pacify Shijima, who was waving his hands around with rather dramatic gestures.  
He looks away as soon as Shijima turns towards him.

 

...For some reason, he's feeling a bit more drained than usual.

This night seemed to be rather long.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The night never seemed to end in this city.

As if the sun itself were loathe to shine down on this city of secrets. Where legends flourished on the cracked pages of dusty storybooks and never left the invisible stitches of the townspeople's lips.

 

They refused to talk, because they knew it the best.

 

The night never ended.

 

It was seeped into the very land, into the pavements dressed with the chalk of the little ones, in pale rainbow colors, and the soft glow of the lantern in shining shops. Stars on their glass, no stars in the sky.

The night never ended because it could never truly leave.

 

 

"This is it."

It doesn't take them too long to find the summoning circle. They hadn't even bothered to hide the body.

 

"What on Earth...?" He hears Sako mutter under her breath as he steps around the circle. It was...fairly detailed. Not at all like some of the shoddy attempts that he had seen before.

"Steady markings and only the slightest traces of blood or anything to mar the pattern." Sako murmurs.

 

"The pattern itself seems highly unorthodox." Kanno pipes up, echoing his thoughts. She stares at the screen in front of her, studying and comparing the shapes of the runes, "And the runes that it's composed of seem to be conventional, but if you really pick them apart..."

"I can't even make head or tail of this." Sako sighs.

 

"Well, I can. It'll take me a while to decipher them, though I can say this much." Kanno pauses, considering something, "This....this circle is still active."

"What?!"

"It doesn't appear to be, but it's self-sustaining somehow. Very interesting."

 

"Self-sustaining?"

"It remains active using certain components that satisfy whatever the incantation was."

Sako seems to realize something then, "The victim...?" She asks, horrified.

 

"Possibly. If I analyze whatever's...left of their body, I would be able to derive a more concrete reasoning."

"Who summoned it?"

 

"Who knows."

"The markings on the edges of the circle are burnt with use."

 

Sako and Kanno look at him then.

"Burn markings that suggest a longer 'active' period than a night and a day."

"It's been here for...?" Is Sako's realization. Horrified and rightly so.

 

Yamato looks around him.

Cobblestone pavements at his feet, the lanterns above throwing the scenery around in an ethereal light.

Against the soft light from the windows, the shadowy figures of the townspeople peering down at them from above.

 

"But why here?" Sako asks, the obvious question, "Why...why a summoning circle _in the middle of the street?_ "

 

Why?

It was obvious.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

"They wanted to draw your attention."

 

"So you think so too." Is Yamato's reply as he hears those words. Kuze blinks, then seems to ponder something.

"You said before that the townspeople here didn't believe in the existence of demons."

"I did." Kuze admits, "...This is not the first time this had happened. Summoning circles being drawn in broad daylight, I mean."

 

"And they still deny the existence of demons?"

 

"...I had a feeling I'd wrongly worded my explanation earlier. It's more of 'wishful thinking'."

"'Wishful thinking'?"

 

"The townspeople are distantly aware of your existence. The existence of nobles who call upon the powers of gods and demons alike to do their bidding." He waves a hand, an absentminded gesture, "They have to be, because they're taught from the minute that they can read." 

"...And this factors as an explanation, how?"

 

"When normal people see the stuff of fantasies before their eyes, they choose to fall back on what they believe in. They believe it as that. Fantasy."

"Fantasy?" Yamato replies with a scoff.

 

Kuze merely smiles and gestures towards Yamato.

Eyes following the giant demonic dog that curled around Yamato's form watching him closely.

 

"For instance, the beastly gatekeeper of the underworld's gates. If someone came across it in real life, they would hardly believe what they were seeing."

"Does that include them?"

 

A conscious space, between them and the rest of the people in the room. He stands towards the window, where the light shone through, as if studying the structure of the stained glass itself.

The trained eyes of the guards on his back, of the crowd, who circled around them curiously with roving, harsh, curious eyes.  
And Kuze stands a little off to the side, away from the crowd and more towards him, in the space between.

A rueful smile, thrown into sharp relief by the different dyes of sunlight through the window's paint and glass.

 

"Well, mostly everyone." He replies, "...What of you?"

Yamato frowns at him.

"...Fairytales are for children, not those who've learnt to wander in the shadows."

  
"I see." For some reason, he appears delighted with Yamato's answer, "It was a rhetorical, throwaway question mostly...but I expected that of you."

  
"...Is that all?"

"Huh?"

"Is that all you needed to speak with me about?"

 

"Ah. Well." Kuze scratches his cheek, "...I was about to ask you something else, if I'm being honest."

"That 'something' being?"

 

"A dance with you?"

 

At this, Yamato could only stare wordlessly at him. Cerberus, on the other hand, growls a little louder and even makes a move to stand up.

"So that's a no?" Kuze merely replies, laughing it off, "Well, that's okay."

"...Of course. Why would you even ask me that?"

 

"You looked lonely?"

"...."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Kuze says hastily, as Cerberus makes a move towards him again.

"An odd taste in humor."

"I was just lightening up the atmosphere."

It's quick, but he sees Kuze's eyes flicker towards the crowd again.

  
"...And what of you?"

"Huh?" 

"Do you live your life ignorant, believing in 'fairy tales' too?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

He doesn't seem to want to wait for an answer though.

Kuze looks to the window, towards the full moon shining above.

 

"The people you've talked to, about this. They should have mentioned it at one point."

"Mentioned it?"

"Mentioned him."

 

  
His tone is still cheery.

It doesn't match the expression on his face.

 

"Isn't there a reason you were called here?"

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

There was a reason they were summoned here.

The Hotsuin family, the highest ranked in the tamer circles, among those who foolishly clung to their vestiges of talent, among those who deluded themselves into thinking they were on equal footing.

 

It hadn't even been that long ago. Yamato had just finished both his higher education and his pre-teen years.

Clearly, they hadn't been dealt with in the proper manner.

 

He stares out towards the magic circle. It was still active; once night had fallen, the lines had started to glow vividly as it exited the stasis that it entered in the morning.

And its caster couldn't be far behind.

 

To his side, there's a muted flicker of light.

 

"The runes?" He asks to the messenger demon. Makara, surprisingly low-level for someone of Fumi's standard.

In his thoughts, the demon answers.

 

**_Arrangements of old runes, the known runes._ **

 

"I'd figured as much myself."

**_Winding of the curse, forbidden, forbidden._ **

 

"..."

**_Curse on the human heart and body, a dying mind._ **

 

"He's already working on his next victim. How does this curse take their life?"  
**_The life in their veins and in their breath._**

"Their blood, I can understand. It's a simple affair to bottle it up and pour it as offerings for the circle." Yamato frowns, "Breath..."

 

  
"It wouldn't work."

 

Another voice, in a whisper. Outside of his mind.  
He recoils, the magic drains away at his body and a light pillar seperates them both before he could so much as blink.

"...!"

 

**_"That would have taken my arm away."_ **

Another demon broadcasting its thoughts.

**_Someone who values their personal space here, I see._ **

  
Same voice, different speaker. The demon transmitting their thoughts.

 

  
"You've finally shown yourself?"

The pillar of light disappears on will and the cloaked figure is gone.  
He still feels eyes on him, the back of his neck, his skin.

 

"I never wanted to hide in the first place."

"With your current modus operandi, I'd certainly hope not."

 

Silence on that end. The Makara had disappeard, the connection line had been severed.  
They should be arriving any minute now.

 

**_"Modus operandi?"_ **

"You haven't been doing a good job of hiding."

Silence again, not complete. He hears a rattling noise in the distance.  
Reinforcements...? His or...

 

**_"What if it was intended that way?"_ **

 

Of course it was.

That was why Yamato was here.

It's at this point that Yamato starts walking. His footsteps echo just a bit in the empty street, even at the slow pace that he moved.

 

No lights by the windows, the circle still undisturbed.

 

  
"What would you stand to gain if that were the case?"

**_"Would you know?"_ **

 

Presences. Multiple.

Non-human.

He pulls Cerberus' scroll from his sleeve.

 

"Would you know?"

"Enlighten me, if I don't." Yamato says drily.

 

"Would you listen?"

"Why would I?"

"That is what I want."

 

The screeching, hissing, a crawling sensation along his spine as he starts to sense things not human.

There it is. He takes a deep breath.

And steps out of the shadows, towards the awaiting demon's claws.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Light. Music.

Sweat beading on his forehead, on his neck, he takes a breath.

His throat burns, it hurts, he sucks in a breath and coughs it out.

 

Again...

Not again...!

 

He opens his eyes. The heat on his eyes too, they start to water.

He can't see anything. Smoke? It smells like smoke.

 

He's on...he's lying down? He attempts to get up, feels something warm trickle down his cheek. Something...

Pain. It hurts...his head hurts so much.

He grits his teeth and forces himself to look up.

 

Lightning, light, the smell of frost and fire.

"Are you finally awake?"

 

A voice he recognized.

 

"Yama...to?"

It hurts to speak.

 

Yamato turns back to the front, staring at something in front of him.

...Something...was obstructing his view of him. A tail, a dog's...

 

Cerberus?

"What...?" The ground under his fingers seems to shudder, he takes a deep breath and pushes himself up.

By this point that he manages to stand, the shaking had ceased.

 

"...Yamato?" He tries again. Yamato turns back to look at him again.

His legs were still shaky.

"You should avoid straining yourself."

"Straining my...?"

"It would be problematic if you died."

 

He takes in a deep breath again, again, past the creaking in his ribs.

Blood dripping down his sleeves, his forearms.

"Died?"

Markings burnt into the ground, circular markings. Cerberus himself was pacing around a freshly-drawn one; he could see tiny smears of chalk.

 

"...This is..."

"You're the luckier of the victims so far." Yamato says drily, "Only a few scrapes and bruises as far as I can tell."

"...I...see." He says, dumbly. He looks at the scrapes on his fingers, the cut on his arm and leg. "...I...I think so too."

 

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I..."

 

The ground, the pavement. The faded light of the street lamps above.

"I...was at the festival. The festival started today."

"That would certainly explain the change in attire."

 

"Suspenders do suit me more, don't they?" A shaky laugh, "...I lost my shoes along the way somewhere."

Yamato merely stares at him.

"...I snuck out of the mansion. We weren't allowed to go to the festival because of the curfew and..." Faint embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck. It sounded a bit childish, that excuse.

 

"How long were you there for?"

"A few hours? I was visiting a good friend of mine; he was running a stall. I was helping him make the dish...es."

 

"And?"

"I don't remember...the sun rising. It hasn't risen yet too...I think I passed out a few hours before. Before..." He winces when he feels his head throb, "Ugh."

"While your actions before this imply otherwise, it seems that you're mostly of sound mind." Yamato says, after a pause.

 

"...Sorry." He says sheepishly, "...Are you hurt?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt?" He repeats again.

 

"...Of course not."

"That's good." He says, a sigh of relief. And then, a wince.

"I could not say the same for you. We shoud get you treated."

 

"No! Ouch..." He places a hand tenderly on his head, but stares resolutely at Yamato, "N-not now. Not yet. I need to go back home now."

Yamato stares at him like he was an idiot."Your blood could very well be poisoned. We need to treat it."

 

"No."

"Kuze-"

"Not yet!"

 

"This isn't an option, it's an order. The last thing we need is a noble's son to die."

"I'll be fine. I'll come for treatment or...something after today's meeting."

"Today's..." Yamato frowns at him. Ah. "Shijima."

 

"He just started summoning. I need to be there to make sure he's okay." Kuze steadies himself, "As his brother, I should be by his side and support him."

"..."

 

"I'll...I'll leave afterwards but-"

 

"Considering I will be there as well, I suppose that's fine."

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't co-operate otherwise. And victims of demon attacks need to avoid stress of any kind." Yamato says simply.

 

"Oh. Would I...faint or something? Am I prone to that now?"

"If that ever happens, you probably would never wake up again."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Kuze says sheepishly.

"Mm."

"...Thank you. Again."

 

"..." Yamato stares at him.

"What's...what is it?"

"What's wrong with your feet?"

 

"My foot? Feet? Nothing??"

At this point Yamato raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"Unexpectedly, you're terrible at lying."

"Uhm..." 

"Sit down."

 

"...What?"

"Sit down, I said. On the sidewalk or wherever you feel comfortable."

 

"All right?" Kuze asks, still uncertain.

He seems to breathe out a bit more evenly when he's sitting down, leaning down heavily on his arms.

The cause was easy to determine.

 

Two giant, jagged slashes on each foot. Uniform, wide and just barely seeming to have broken skin, yet judging by the signs of swelling, it would be extremely painful to walk on.

In the least probable case, it had to have been inflicted by a knife, by human hands and a sick mind. The slight scars above the boy's tendons seemed to indicate that much.

 

But the chances were higher that this was a demonic wound.

"How were you even walking with this?" Yamato snapped. For some reason, it seems to grate on him, the sight in front of him.  
"It doesn't hurt that badly."

 

And the stupidity of the entire thing.

"If you don't die from the demonic poisoning, you certainly would have from the loss of blood." Kuze does wince then. 

His eyes widen when he feels the spiritual energy creep up his bare leg.

 

"What is-?!"

"Quiet."

 

He blinks at Yamato, then does quieten down. Abnormally so.

His fingers twitch infinitestimally and his cheeks start to flush, but he bites down on his lip.

"...Doesn't it hurt?" Yamato asks. Not particularly interested in the reply.  
"I-it's fine." A rapid, conditioned response.

 

"..."

"Not...not that much." Kuze says, back-pedalling at the expression on Yamato's face. Sheepish smile on his face.

"One would think it isn't your life at stake here."

 

"It's a bad...habit of mine. Sorry."

"Habit? Do you regularly make yourself a victim of demon attacks?"

"Well, it has happened before." Kuze admits, "I think I may actually be a magnet or something for them."

"Have you come so close to death before?"

 

"Actually, this was light as far as the attacks go."

"...How are you still alive?"

"I don't know that myself." Kuze chuckles, then groans at the pain.

 

"Considering all that has happened to you, the Shijima family should keep a tight hold over you."

"They...would. They don't know."

 

"Don't know?"

"I don't tell them."

 

"..."

He doesn't say anything else. Merely staying still as the wounds heal up, and he gets up back on his feet, unsteady.

"It doesn't hurt that much now."

 

"Obviously. Though I do suggest you bandage it back up."

"...Thank you, Yamato."

 

He smiles now.

It looks a lot less artificial than the ones Yamato had seen before.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

That same afternoon, when the sun had risen to the top of the bright blue, was the Day of Demonstration.

For all those who had ascended to their meagre thrones, it was a day they would remember for the rest of their meagre lives.

 

Among those chosen was the Shijima heir.

"Is that him?"

"Not him."

 

Kuze discreetly hides a yawn behind his hand.

"He certainly doesn't look like Shijima."

"Because he's adopted." Fumi says blandly. At Otome's look, she continues, "He's technically a commoner child, adopted into the family after his parents were killed by demons."

 

"Is that so? Poor thing."

At this point, Kuze spots the group. With a smile on his face, he raises his hand slightly and waves at them.

Otome pauses before she does the same.

 

"He seems to like Chief a lot." Fumi continues.

"Oh really?"

"Even invited him for a dance in front of everyone."

 

"Oh my!" Otome represses the urge to giggle, "Well, he certainly seems polite in any case." 

"..."

"Hush, you two."

 

"It's funny, Mako." Fumi says. Sako just hushes them both and stares at the Chief.

He doesn't say anything, instead gazing at the ceremony in front of them. Seemingly lost in thought.

 

"In any case, he's acting quite normal. Usually, victims of demon attacks are heavily traumatized."

"The human body wasn't built to properly handle magic." Otome agrees,

"Without a proper medium or even traces of a Lord's bloodline, dying of shock is usually the best-case scenario. I certainly haven't seen anyone who's survived more than one."

 

She pauses and stares at the scene in front of them. Shijima was up next.

 

Kuze pats his brother on the back, a few reassuring words.

To her side, Makoto is startled by a scraping noise.

 

"...Something's wrong."

"What?"

"His complexion has worsened. He doesn't..."

 

Shijima seems to have noticed this as well. He seems to be asking Kuze something.

And Kuze smiles at him. Shoos him off.

And Shijima...listens. He goes toward the stage, reluctantly and Kuze takes a deep breath.

 

And tugs at his sleeve.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Chaos. Dust in the air, dust in his lungs.

He's used to scenes like these.

He's used to the screams.

 

He's used to it.

 

In front of him, he sees Kuze stumble.

He's used to it.

 

"...How long?"

His voice was wavery. His eyes were steady as he looks at Yamato. 

"How long did you know?"

 

"...I've had my suspicions ever since I saw you."  
Kuze laughs, chuckles softly. He's clutching his ribs, blood leaking out the side of his shirt.

  
"As expected...nothing slips by you."

 

"Because you'd purposely left me clues. A breadcrumb trail to follow."

"I did...didn't I?"

"You were the one who drew the circle in the square."

 

"..."

"And it's intended target...was you, yourself."

"Me?"

 

Kuze didn't sound surprised. Just...expectant.

"Fumi's analysis confirmed my suspicions; you'd reworked classic demon formulas to make it so that _you_ were the sacrifice. The source of energy for a sink of demonic powers. It had nothing to do with the corpse that we'd found inside it. All you'd done was brought it to attention."

  
"...Brought...it to attention." A flat sentence, not even a question.

 

Kuze leans against the wall, to balance himself. His hands, balled into fists.

"You used your breath and blood to summon demons."

"And that makes a difference?"

"Of course it does."

 

"...Why do you say that?"

"You are the successor to the Head of the Shijima family. You would know about the summoning process, would have learnt about the different kinds of summons. You yourself told me that such knowledge wasn't widespread in this region."

 

"...That applies to all lords in this area. Why me, specifically?" Kuze asks. He's smiling still.

 

"Your background gives you leverage over all of them."

"Ah, the tragic backstory. My one weakness." Kuze chuckles again, the pain bites into his smile and the expression on his face, "As expected, you found out quite quickly."

 

Around them, the dust starts to settle, the blinding sunlight pouring through the cracks in the wall.

The people had disappeared, the demons' cries ring in the air.  
Even in this, there was a strange unsettling air of phantom silence.

 

As if the world around them...ceased to exist.

"You know what happened, don't you?"

"I do."

 

Kuze takes a harrowing deep breath.

His fingers press into the crumbling wall.

  
"Ten years ago, my parents died in a demon attack. And I...was the one that caused it."

"..."

"And you knew that already." Kuze chuckles, "It wasn't in the records, because no-one found out. Who would suspect the bereaved child of summoning such monsters? No-one...no-one here would even think of it. Fairy tales never told them that it was a possibilty."

He takes in a deep breath and shows Yamato his arm.  
His bare forearm, sleeves pulled back to show the ink along his skin.

"I should be dead too."

"What?"

"I did die for an hour or...so. I think." Kuze says calmly, as if they weren't the ramblings of a lunatic, "And when I was dead, I saw the future of this world."

"What nonsense are you-"

 

"I saw...I saw you."

"Me?"

"I know what is going to happen. In the coming months, the Administrator of this World, the one you called Polaris. "

 

Polaris.

A name he shouldn't know.

 

"I know what will happen in the coming months. The end of the world." Kuze laughs again. It's humorless, empty-sounding.

"The end of the world?"

 

"I know it because I've seen it. I've seen you, talk to that stranger, I've seen you, I've seen you-!!"

At this, his legs give way and he falls to his knees. Somehow, he's still mostly holding himself off the ground.

 

"I've seen you, you knew about the end of the world already. I...can't let that happen."

"So you wanted to stop it?"

"I tried to." He brushes the lines against his skin and the ink smeared on his fingertip, "No-one would believe me. They thought it was shock. And then I realized. I could control demons, even if I was a commoner. "

 

"And you started using them? For what?"

 

"To save people. No, I'm not someone deluded into thinking I could only save them by killing them." Kuze says with a sigh, "Those demon attacks weren't my doing."

"That much was obvious."

 

"Was it?" He looks a bit surprised, "Not according to the public. Understandable, what with being a vigilante. I assumed it was because of...the world ending. The demons I usually summon have become antsy this year."

"That's to be expected."

 

"...What will you do about this now?"

What, indeed.

 

Even though he was well past the point of threats or self-defence, he sat there still with a challenging gaze.

And his demon, the Suparna, it guarded him still, a wing over his form, hovering close. Fixed eyes over Yamato and Cerberus.

 

"...This was the one that saved me." Kuze says again, "This Suparna. I'd summoned it somehow, I-I just followed a book in my father's library."

In Yamato's mind, he felt the Suparna's presence, hushed, comforting whispers not directed at him.

 

"...What else could I do? To protect them?"

"Is that why you talked to me?"

"...To be fair...no. I never did think of that."

 

He places his head against Suparna's wing.

"I was...happy. I found someone who was like me."

 

"..."

The Suparna does watch him warily as he steps closer. Kuze barely even stirs.

 

"Are you planning on giving up so soon?"

"...I can't."

"You don't have a choice?"

 

"I don't want to." Kuze opens his eyes, A bright blue, steel-tempered determination clear and visible, "I still need to protect the people I care about."

"Then why are you simply laying here?"

"...Severe bloodloss?" Kuze jokes. All humor and sarcasm gone from his face when he sees Yamato extend a hand towards him.

 

"Yamato?"

"If you don't plan on giving up, why not join me?"

 

"...What?"

"If our goals are both the same, then it would suit both of us if we joined forces. Wouldn't you say that?"

"...Joined you?"

 

"As someone of the same mentality and the same goals, wouldn't that be the most logical decision?"

"...How would I explain that to Daichi and my parents?"

 

"I'd think that you would make your interest in demons pretty clear towards them."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're not the most composed liar I've seen."

 

And that surprises Kuze for a moment. He's stunned silent for a minute before he chuckles again, clutching his side. "Fair enough."

"So?"

 

"...I do need as much help as I can take. As you can clearly see."

The Suparna speaks again, probably to Kuze and Yamato does recognize the demon's voice now. Ah.

And Kuze does pull himself up then, leaning heavily on his demon.

 

And offers his own hand in return.

It wasn't acquiesence. No matter what he thought of Yamato as a person, it was more of a case of him having no options left and nothing to turn to. And Yamato knows that all too well.

And that's only emphasized by when their hands meet and the relief seems to flood his body enough that he loses balance and leans on Yamato.

 

He withdraws in surprise, naturally, and Kuze's breathing evens out as he loses consciousness.

"...And the bravado disappears."

 

And the chaos around them returns, as he hears voices again, both human and demon and reflects on what he just did.

It was quite out of character of him, wasn't it?

  
Perhaps it was.

 

The Suparna bows to him and disappears in a flash of light. And he feels a strange kind of warmth as he feels the energy radiate off the markings on Kuze's arm.

But come what may, it would definitely be quite interesting.

  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Forest of Hesitation: Lamento OST  
> Akakakushi: Akaya Akashiya Ayakashino OP  
> Thannaro  
> Day and Night: Shiki OST  
> Eau de Vie: Shiki OST  
> Theme Battle: End Roll OST  
> Claire De Lune: Debussy


End file.
